Simpson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Lester: "Shut up, you stupid (bleep)!" Announcer: "Jo meets the Simpson Family." Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Springfield, Missouri, ready to help another family. Let's take a look, shall we?" ???: "Hi, we're the Simpson Family. I'm Barbara." ???: "And I'm Max or M.A.X.... whatever." Barbara: "We have Lester who is 10, Eliza who is 8, and Maybel who is 1. Lester is our main problem, for he has been diagnosed with ADHD. He pulls various sorts of pranks, has little or no respect for authority, swears, has an antagonistic relationship with his sister Eliza..." pushes and hits Eliza Eliza: "Lester, stop it." bites Eliza Eliza: "MO-OOO-OOM!" Barbara: "Maybel mimics violent acts she sees on TV programs." [Maybel mimics a violent act she sees on Tom and Jerry ''by using a knife to mimic Tom's act to kill Jerry with an axe] Barbara: "Maybel, no! We do not do that! That is not nice! Stop it!" Max: "I work at a Nuclear Power Plant, and quitting time's not until 5:00pm." Barbara: "Supernanny, I'm begging you, please, please come help." Simpson Family Home knocks on the door Barbara: "Hi." Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Nice to meet you." Observation Begins is in her room playing the Trombone drowns Eliza's trombone music with loud heavy metal music with explicit lyrics Eliza: "Lester, turn that music off! I'm trying to practice! I have a school band concert next week!" Lester: "No!" Eliza: "MOM! LESTER WON'T TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!" Eliza's after school Activities Barbara: "My daughter has afterschool activities, such as the band after school each day, Chess Club on Mondays and Wednesdays, Pony Club on Tuesdays, Science Club on Fridays, and Book Club on Thursdays." Jo: "I mean, why would she choose to join clubs to go to everyday after school when she has a school band to go to every day?" Jo: "Why do you not want to go home to your family, Eliza?" Eliza: "Everyday, when I come home, my brother tortures me. He makes my life a living nightmare. I thought that staying after school for club activities would make me feel safer from him." Parent Meeting Jo: "We're here because I want to talk to you about your children. Your youngest, Maybel, imitates violent acts on Tom and Jerry. It's disgusting!" Jo: "Let's talk about Lester. He tortures his sister, Eliza, and he constantly makes her life a living nightmare. As a result, Eliza would rather stay after school for club activities." House Rules Naughty Pit Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Naughty Pit; for whenever Maybel misbehaves, this is where she will go." pulls out a clean colorful trash can-sized piece of furniture Jo: "You will also deposit 10..." brings out 10 blue beanbags Jo: "...beanbags into the pit when you put her in there. But if she gets up before her time is up, I'd like you to discard two more beanbags for every move. Since she is only 1, she will stay there for one minute." Barbara: "But what about Eliza and Lester? What if they behave unacceptably?" Jo: "Since the Naughty Pit is only appropriate for Maybel, Eliza and Lester will be sent to the Reflection Room. I'm now going to show you the...Reflection Room." leads Barbara, Lester, and Eliza into the dining room Jo: "The dining room will be the Reflection Room for Lester and Eliza." Barbara: "This is the Reflection Room. Don't wanna be in here, right?" '''Jo: "And it wasn't long before Maybel kicked off."' is in the laundry room washing clothes and linens Maybel: "I hate you, Mummy!" Barbara: "Maybel, you do not speak to mommy that way. That is not acceptable; you talk to me that way, and you're going to the Naughty Pit. Do you understand?" smashes a peanut butter cup into Barbara's face Reflection Room Jo: "Barbara was getting into her car to pick Eliza up from an afterschool club, and Lester started to kick off." straps Maybel into her car seat Barbara: "Lester, let's go. We're going to go pick up your sister from Chess Club." Lester: "(bleep) no! I ain't getting in! I just got home from school, you stupid (bleep)!" Barbara: "Lester, no! Stop this behavior right now!" Lester: "My behavior won't stop, (bleep)!" Barbara: "So, what do I do?" Jo: "I'd like you to give Lester a warning to stop the behavior. If he does not listen, I'd like you to send him to the Reflection Room for 10 minutes." Barbara: "Okay." Barbara: (to Lester) "Lester Malcom Simpson, this is your warning. Stop this your behavior. If you do not listen, I'm going to send you to the Reflection Room." Lester: "I'M...STAYING...HERE!!!!!!" Barbara: "I cannot trust you to be at home by yourself because you threw a wild party without permission and made a the house a mess which took a week to clean up. Let's go." Lester: "NO!!" Barbara: "What do I do, Jo? Put Lester in the Reflection Room before or after picking Eliza up from Chess Club?" Jo: "Do it after. If he choses to be defiant, then there will be consequences for it." Barbara: "We're still going; Eliza's waiting. If you choose to be defiant, then there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Lester: "I...DON'T...WANT...TO!!!!" starts kicking Barbara Barbara: "You do not kick your mother. If you do that again, I'm taking away you XBOX 360!" Maybel, Jo, and Lester drive off to the school to pick up Eliza from Chess Club Eliza: "See you later, Jenny!" Barbara: "Come on, Eliza!" gets into the car with Jo, Lester, Maybel, and Barbara Barbara: "So, did you have a good time at Chess Club?" Eliza: "Uh-huh." Barbara: "Anything interesting, honey?" Lester: "ARE...WE...GOING...HOME..YET??" Thought Box for Eliza Jo: "Eliza stays after school for afterschool activities as a refuge from her brother, who torments her at home, and makes her life at home a living nightmare, so today I introduced the thought box." Jo: "Eliza, it's me, Jo-Jo. Mind if I come in?" Eliza: "Not at all." steps into Eliza's room Jo: "I'd like to introduce to you the thought box, is that okay? Here, you can write down your own thoughts and ideas and put it in this box so that your mom and dad will know what's going on in your mind? Would you like that?" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts